O Ótimo Aniversário de Sakuno
by Mache-chin
Summary: Antes de comemorar seu aniversário, Sakuno resolve fazer sua tão sonhada quadra de tênis no quintal de casa e chama o arquiteto disponível, Ryoma. Por "coincidência", o amigo dele, Eiji, conhece sua amiga Haruki e ambos decidem fazer a festa de Sakuno.
1. Cap 1

1: The Prince of Tennis naum me pertence, porque se não o Ryoma já tinha pegado a Sakuno!

2: Haruki é uma personagem secundária minha, amiga da Sakuno nesta fic, enquanto que de garotos só tem o Ryoma e o Eiji, que são amigos.

**Cap. 1**

_Meu nome é Ryoma Echizen. Já faz alguns anos, acabei a faculdade e me tornei arquiteto, mas como eu não gosto muito de lidar com a construção de prédios e nada que seja muito grande, costumo lidar mais com quadras de tênis. Eu vim de uma família simples e há pouco tempo me mudei pros EUA. Ainda não conheci ninguém que preste, isso pode até incluir meu "amigo"._

_Eiji Kikumaru é um paisagista talentoso, isso eu posso dizer, porque nós meio que trabalhamos no mesmo ramo, mas o cara é muito enérgico e adora me lembrar a toda hora que tomar um pouco de leite pode me ajudar a crescer, porque mesmo beirando aos meus vinte e cinco anos sou baixo para os homens da minha idade. Ainda sim ele é bom se relacionando com outras pessoas._

_Ele eu posso chamar de interessante, mas até agora, em que fui obrigado a me levantar desde as oito da manhã (sim, pra mim ainda é cedo!) de pleno domingo pra ser arrastado até uma lanchonete e tomar um café-da-manhã me recomendado pelo próprio Eiji (é, inclui um copo morno de leite...), não achei nem uma única outra pessoa que pudesse me arrancar do tédio que vivo._

_Acordar todos os dias cedo já um sacrifício e muito estressante, e ainda mais quando se mora sozinho em um apartamento que por mais espaço que dê sempre parece um ovo com a bagunça que acaba se formando simplesmente porque se está cansado pra arrumar tudo antes de alimentar o gato e verificar a secretária-eletrônica, pra daí, logo em seguida, organizar a agenda diária!_

_Eiji pode até morar sozinho também, mas quase sempre visita a família e está extravasando o tédio ou a raiva (que duvido que ele tenha, já que está quase sempre sorrindo) jogando uma partida de tênis. Na maioria das vezes, essas partidas são comigo. O tênis também é o único esporte que me interessa, me ajuda a aliviar a tensão do dia-a-dia e nem me lembro desde quando jogo._

_As partidas viraram coisa de rotina: todo fim-de-semana, pela tarde, Eiji e eu estamos na quadra dos fundos da casa dele praticando novos saques. Pra melhorar a situação, nenhum de nós namorou ninguém ainda; pelo menos, as garotas com quem tentamos conviver não deram pra algo mais sério! Nem se pode dizer que o trabalho é o problema, já que não somos vidrados nele._

_Já faz alguns meses que conheci o Eiji, e pelo pouco que eu sei dele é que, assim como eu, nunca se liga a uma coisa só. O que podemos concordar é que, fora o tênis, nada mais do que fazemos podemos dizer que faremos pro resto da vida, então, é claro, isso inclui as mulheres! Quer dizer, não é que não vamos querer constituir uma família no futuro._

_Pra ele, talvez, quem sabe... Eu? Acordar ao lado da mesma garota todos os dias não faz bem o meu gênero. Pulando essa parte, ainda estamos falando sobre alguma coisa muito chata. Quer dizer, o Eiji tá falando e eu nem dando atenção tô. Minha preocupação maior é outra._

_- Ryoma! – ele me chama – Poxa cara, eu na maior empolgação falando da reforma que eu fiz com aquela área de lazer no asilo e você me ignorando?_

_- Ah sim Eiji, eu sei como deve ter sido legal receber atenção de todas as pessoas idosas daquele lugar, mas eu tô pensando..._

_- Pensando? – ignora meu comentário – Pensando em quê?_

_- Acho que eu devo ter esquecido alguma coisa pra hoje... – tomo um gole de refrigerante – Mas eu não sei o que é._

_- Talvez tenha se esquecido de conferir a roupa na lavanderia. Ah, qual é cara, você tem uma lista de coisas pra fazer todos os dias! Por que não compra um daqueles Palm Tops? Consegui o meu na promoção em uma loja perto de casa, e saiba que foi difícil pegar porque era o último do estoque!_

_- Eu deixei água e comida pro Karupin, conferi a secretária eletrônica e os meus emails... – comecei a falar em voz alta sem me importar com o último comentário dele – Eu também tranquei a porta e deixei a chave extra no canto de sempre, tirei a louça da pia, marquei na agenda os dias da consulta que vem no veterinário, pro Karupin, do próximo carregamento dos novos pares de tênis na loja de conveniência, e... Nossa!_

_- O quê? Quem? O que foi? – Eiji joga metade do hambúrguer no prato e engole de uma vez a outra metade com o susto._

_- Eu me esqueci de ir fazer a visita pra aquela garota de ontem!_

_- Ah, finalmente desencalhando, não é baixinho? E antes de mim... – ele se alegra, piscando, e desanimando logo em seguida enquanto bebe o suco._

_- Não é nada disso Eiji! Uma garota ligou ontem pra pedir que eu fizesse as contas do espaço que vai ser necessário pra ela montar uma quadra de tênis na área detrás da casa dela. Estava marcado pra hoje, pelas onze._

_- Mas às onze? – estranha. Eu levanto – Você não vai nem almoçar?_

_- Nós estamos aqui conversando e comendo já faz quase duas horas._

_- Então tudo bem. Acho suspeito já que você come muito, mas se depois desmaiar não me culpe! – aponta pra mim e sorri. Dou um leve suspiro e pego a jaqueta pendurada atrás da mesa._

_- Tchau Eiji. – limito-me a responder, caminhando na direção do carro, estacionado um pouco atrás da mesa._

_- Até mais baixinho! – procuro evitar reparar nos olhares que todos me lançam com o grito que ele deu e ligo logo o carro, acelerando._

_Sakuno Ryuuzaki é o nome da minha cliente. Nunca a vi antes, mas a cada pisada no pedal para diminuir a velocidade nos sinais vermelhos está me deixando nervoso, como se chegar rápido no endereço fosse definir todo o resto da minha vida! Começo a tomar fôlego de uma hora pra outra e quando dou por mim estou suando como se tivesse acabo de sair de um jogo com o Eiji._

_Ainda estranhando minhas reações, finalmente estaciono o carro perto da casa dela. Quando saio dele é que eu me dou conta do tamanho da casa dela: ocupa tranquilamente o mesmo espaço de uma escola. Olho ao redor; só tem uma praça pequena na frente. Respiro fundo e toco a campainha._

_- Sim? – para minha surpresa, uma linda garota, que parece ter a minha idade, vestindo uma blusa rosa de manga e uma saia branca curta aparece._

_- Com licença, essa é a casa de Sakuno Ryuuzaki?_

_- Ah sim, sou eu. – ela sorri, tirando a mão da porta menor ao lado da maior, para a entrada de carros – Você deve ser o arquiteto que pedi, não é?_

_- É, sou eu. Muito prazer, eu sou Ryoma Echizen. – ergo a mão._

_- O prazer é meu. – ela aperta – Não esperava que fosse chegar agora._

_- Sim, é que eu acabei perdendo o horário e..._

_- Não, quero dizer que chegou cedo! – dá uma risada. Remexo o cabelo, dando um sorriso de canto meio sem jeito – Por favor, entre._

_- Claro. – passo por ela e escuto-a fechando a porta atrás – Sua casa é grande. – admiro o interior – E bonita._

_Um extenso jardim cobre a área da frente, ao redor do pátio de entrada que deve ser a garagem. A casa, um pouco mais a frente, tem uma pintura com tons de prata e preto e um tapete verde da cor da grama está estendido junto à porta. Ao redor das paredes algumas joaninhas estão penduradas, o que dá um ar simples e agradável ao ambiente. Parece uma casa de boneca._

_- Obrigada, eu ganhei da minha avó. – ela passa na frente – Por favor, venha por aqui. – vou a seguindo com as mãos nos bolsos e a passos lentos._

_- Você mora sozinha aqui? – estranho o silêncio e a organização._

_- É, moro sim. Pode ficar a vontade, eu só vou tirar a chaleira do fogo e já mostro os fundos da casa. – dito isso ela sai correndo corredor afora._

_A sala é pequena, com uma mesinha de vidro carregada de livros bem no centro e encima de dois tapetes felpudos pretos estão de um lado uma poltrona e do outro um sofá, os dois da cor chocolate. A televisão é frente à mesinha, onde também está na parte debaixo da estante, da cor do sofá e da poltrona, um DVD e ao redor vários porta-retratos._

_No aposento vizinho uma estante com livros e material esportivo para tênis somente. Entre ela e uma porta de vidro, provavelmente a prova de som, uma mesa de madeira com um vaso sem flores encima. Deduzo que deve ser a sala-de-jantar, então ando corredor a frente. A cozinha é ainda mais limpa que o resto da casa, além de espaçosa. Assim que me vê ela abandona a chaleira._

_- Bom, desculpe a demora. – abre outro sorriso – Quer comer algo?_

_- Não, eu tô bem. – nego com a mão – Onde fica a área que você falou?_

_- Vou te mostrar o lugar. – sou guiado até uma porta também de vidro, ao lado do fogão, e quando passo por ela me deparo com uma mini-campina._

_- Esta é a parte detrás do jardim da frente? – viro-me pra ela._

_- É. Eu sempre cuido como posso dessa parte da casa, mas não cresce nada mais do que erva-daninha aqui, então eu pensei em fazer uma quadra de tênis. Tentei antes vários outros arquitetos, mas todos eles disseram que este espaço é complicado demais pra se trabalhar..._

_- Ham, isso é conversa de quem gosta de ganhar dinheiro fácil! – dou um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca e ando mais pra frente. Ela me segue com os olhos – Como é uma área grande eu posso construir uma sem nem medir._

_- Então pode mesmo ser feito? – ela se anima, juntando as mãos._

_- Claro! – viro, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos – Posso indicar um amigo meu que é paisagista pra trabalhar no ambiente; geralmente nós trabalhamos juntos. – quando dou outra olhada tenho a ligeira impressão que seus olhos estão brilhando, mas só tenho certeza quando se aproxima._

_- Muito obrigada! – segura minhas mãos – Estava quase perdendo as esperanças de criar minha quadra._

_- Não... Não tem problema. – acabo notando que estou gaguejando – É o meu trabalho. – separo nossas mãos. Sinto meu rosto quente e acabo irritado com isto – Mas posso saber por que você quer tanto uma quadra?_

_- Eu adoro jogar tênis, mas quase nunca posso sair de casa por causa das encomendas que me fazem e quando estou livre o clube no qual eu costumo ir com minha amiga está fechado, então eu gostaria de poder praticar aqui._

_- Sei... – novamente, outra estranha sensação começa a tomar meu corpo e sinto vontade de saber mais. Minha boca se move antes que perceba – Disse que fazem encomendas pra você... No que trabalha?_

_- Ah, eu sou coordenadora de Buffets. – faz uma pausa – Geralmente eu só fiscalizo tudo, mas quando me sinto entediada ou estressada costumo fazer vários pratos diferentes de uma vez._

_- Hum. – apesar de achar que deveria ter respondido mais do que só uma palavra – Bem, eu estou um pouco atrasado pra outro compromisso... -, acabo optando por mentir. Ela desfaz o sorriso._

_- Ah, é claro. Que cabeça a minha, acabei tomando o seu tempo!_

_- Tudo bem. Pode me levar até a porta?_

_- Claro! – ela passa na frente e nós dois andamos até a entrada – Mais uma vez muito obrigada. Pode trazer seu amigo quando vier de novo._

_- Certo. E... – meu coração parece começar a bater mais forte só de pensar em continuar a frase – Quando eu posso voltar de novo?_

_- Bem... Eu não sei quando exatamente. Preciso marcar um Buffet para a semana que vem... – ela começa a olhar pro nada, como se estivesse buscando uma resposta – Ah! – põe a mão no bolso da blusa e tira um cartão – Este é o número do lugar onde eu trabalho. Eu passo mais tempo lá do que em casa na semana, então você pode ligar atrás de mim._

_- Ok. – suspiro, segurando o cartão e enfiando no bolso – Eu já vou._

_- Certo... Até mais, Ryoma. – meus músculos ainda demoram a se mover._

_- Tchau. – devolvo e entro no carro. Pelo retrovisor posso ver que ela só entra quando eu estou para dobrar a rua – Sakuno... – sussurro e suspiro._

_Chego um tanto desanimado em casa, afinal acordei cedo demais pelas minhas próprias regras! Sou recepcionado pelo Karupin e o pego no colo no instante em que me arrasto até o sofá e ligo a televisão com o controle remoto. Antes mesmo de aumentar o volume o telefone jogado ao lado toca._

_- Alô? – falo a muito contragosto. De início só escuto gritos._

_- "Aê garoto, como foi com a cliente das onze?"_

_- Eiji... – suspiro. Karupin me encara – O que você quer?_

_- "Não ouviu a pergunta? Quero saber como foi com a garota, conta aí!"_

_- O que tem pra contar? Ela é só mais uma cliente._

_- "E qual é o nome dela? Ela é bonita? Aposto que te deu seu telefone!"_

_- O nome dela é Sakuno e sim, ela é bonita e me deu seu telefone... Do Buffet onde ela trabalha! – do outro lado ele parece se animar mais._

_- "Que coincidência cara! Eu conheci hoje uma garota que tava passando pela mesma loja de artigos esportivos que a gente costuma ir; ela tava dando uma olhada em umas raquetes novas e você sabe como é...! Cheguei junto e ela me disse que se chamava Haruki e que também amava jogar tênis, olha só!..."_

_- O que exatamente isso tem a ver com a Sakuno?_

_- "Ah é... É que, entre uma conversa e outra, ela me disse que estava vendo um presente de aniversário pra amiga dela, que vai ser daqui a algumas semanas, e o nome da garota era Sakuno! Não acha que pode ser a mesma?"_

_- Sei lá... E você ligou só pra dizer isso? – suspiro, já me zangando._

_- "Não! Deixa de ser rabugento! Eu também ia dizer que marquei um encontro com a Haruki e essa amiga dela, uma pra cada um de nós. Topa?"_

_- Não tenho escolha mesmo... – giro os olhos – Pra quando?_

_- "Amanhã, na lanchonete em que vamos. Três horas, vê se não atrasa!"_

_- Já sei... Tchau. – desligo o telefone – Só pode ser brincadeira...!_


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

_- Como não vai poder vir? – lamento no telefone – Estávamos contando com a ajuda de vocês pra preparar minha festa de aniversário, Eiji!_

_- "Eu sei fofinha, mas não tem como. A Haruki tá trabalhando num vestido de festa que não quis me dizer para quem é e agora eu tô meio que preso em uma loja com a louca da minha última ex, então..."_

_- Ah... Tudo bem, eu falo com ele. – suspiro. Ele me dá um alegre, mas, ainda sim, nervoso "tchauzinho" – Tchau. – desligo._

_Ponho o telefone na pia e termino de amarrar meu avental branco. Estou faz uma hora na cozinha, preparando salgadinhos, e o Ryoma chegou há pouco tempo. Também estávamos esperando que o amigo dele, Eiji, e minha amiga Haruki pudessem vir dar uma mão nos preparativos da minha própria festa de aniversário, pra qual a lista de convidados não é lá grande coisa._

_Por falar nisso, faz um tempo que ando pensando como foi rápido o pulo da primeira vez que conheci o Ryoma, pra mais tarde conhecer o Eiji em um encontro que a Haruki concordou em marcar para nós quatro, até a amizade. A Haruki já é minha amiga desde a sétima série, até hoje a garota de cabelos e olhos negros que encanta qualquer homem com o corpo atlético._

_Pegando a personalidade dela, semelhante a do Eiji, eu posso entender um pouco porque foi tão veloz essa simpatia que adquirimos com eles, já que ela conquista qualquer um!_

_- Quem era? – ouço uma voz masculina descendo as escadas em frente ao fogão (que é ao lado da bancada/pia onde eu estou, muito arduamente, ainda lutando pra terminar a primeira remessa de salgadinhos), que dão para os quartos no segundo andar._

_- O Eiji. Ele me disse que nem ele nem a Haruki vão poder vir, porque estão ocupados. – tiro os olhos da massa na forma e levanto a cabeça, no que acabo tomando um susto._

_Ryoma está com uma calça jeans e blusa simples, ambas pretas, usando por cima o avental rosa que encontramos jogado na gaveta de panos de prato do armário ao lado das escadas. Com um pouco de sufoco, ele termina de prender o avental e me encara, enquanto me controlo pra não rir._

_- Quer dizer que vamos ter que arrumar tudo sozinhos?_

_- Acho... Acho que sim. – respondo ainda perplexa com a beleza dele e reparando de leve no quanto ele tá engraçado, mas, sem notar, começo a rir._

_- O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa engraçada?_

_- Não. – tiro a mão da boca – É que... O avental..._

_- Ah, eu sei que tô ridículo com esse avental! – ele suspira entre seus resmungos, andando até mim._

_- Sinto muito. – faço um sinal para que vire de costas e ajeito o nó que ele tinha feito – Se eu não já tivesse sujado este aqui, você poderia usar, mas esse era o único limpo pra que não precisasse tomar outro banho._

_- Não tem problema, ele é do meu tamanho pelo menos... – termino o nó e ele vira. Sorrio sem jeito – Em que eu posso te ajudar?_

_- Ah, eu estou cuidando dos salgadinhos agora. Quer ajudar?_

_- Mas eu não sei fazer salgados, e nem posso me sujar, esqueceu?! – vejo-o erguer uma sobrancelha._

_- Tudo bem, você pode ir lendo o livro de receitas e me passando o que eu precisar. Que tal? – ele faz que sim com a cabeça e passa por trás de mim, se pondo ao meu lado._

_- E pode me dizer por que você tem um livro de receitas se trabalha com buffets? – viro-me pra ele e sorrio._

_- Bom, eu não posso saber todas as receitas, não é?_

_- Hum... – resmunga, voltando a cabeça pra frente._

_Mesmo tendo a leve impressão de que ele corou, resolvo ignorar a idéia e me volto para a massa na forma. Tratamos de aproveitar bem meu dia de folga e dez horas depois terminamos toda a comida (incluindo o bolo de umas três camadas!) e espalhamos os enfeites pela casa inteira; até as camas estão postas com as colchas novas (daquelas que a gente só coloca de enfeite)!_

_Ryoma e eu estamos estirados no sofá, ele muito mais a vontade do que eu, que apesar de estar usando um short não consigo relaxar na frente de um homem, por mais amigo ou da família que ele seja! Ofereço uns segundos mais tarde um café e ele pega a xícara com um sorriso de ponta a ponta nos lábios._

_- Ah Ryoma, eu quero agradecer. Muito obrigada por me ajudar! – sorrio e seguro a minha xícara. Ele tira a dele da boca e me encara._

_- Por nada. Eu fiz porque quis Sakuno. – de repente ele sorri._

_Seu sorriso é lindo, o primeiro que ele me mostra de verdade! Desde que vi Ryoma pela primeira vez já senti um formigamento anormal no corpo todo, como se estivesse com sintomas clássicos de nervosismo antes de uma festa do tipo luxuosa onde preciso preparar um dos meus buffets. A questão é que, com este sorriso de matar qualquer uma, o formigamento faz meu coração pular._

_Os outros sintomas que vão tomando conta de mim, mãos suando, rosto esquentando, olhos buscando qualquer abrigo dentro dos seus olhos, me dão a clara certeza que todos sentem na hora que estão perto de alguém com quem se sentem bem: eu estou apaixonada pelo Ryoma! Mesmo sem saber como, nem o porquê, desde quando, mas nada disso me importa agora!_

_- Você está com fome? – me controlo. Ele solta a xícara na mesinha – Faz tempo que estamos trabalhando..._

_- Não. Eu nem consigo mais ver comida hoje depois de tudo aquilo de doce e salgado! – toca a testa e se encosta ao sofá. Começo a rir baixinho – Seu riso é bonito, devia rir mais vezes. – o elogio dele me faz corar._

_- Ah... Sim, eu... – abaixo a cabeça – Obrigada._

_- Você também joga tênis com a Haruki, não é?_

_- Jogo sim, sempre que posso. – (parece que ele esqueceu!)._

_- Podíamos jogar juntos qualquer dia. O que acha?_

_- Seria ótimo! Duas duplas, eu nunca fiz isso antes._

_- Mas eu te vi jogando antes e você até que é boa._

_- Mesmo? Eu não acho, nunca consegui rebater mais de dez vezes! – rio._

_- O seu problema não é a raquete, mas o jeito como segura ela._

_- Como assim? – ele levanta a mão, como se estivesse segurando uma raquete, e desencosta do sofá balançando-a._

_- Dependendo da maneira como você segura sua raquete, seu jogo pode ir variando com rebatidas diferentes e assim também não precisa se preocupar em mudar o encordoamento tão cedo._

_- Jura? – começo a me animar – Eu não sabia disso._

_- A maioria das pessoas que acha que já aprendeu tudo no tênis pode não saber nada na verdade. É por isso que é bom ter um instrutor experiente._

_- E quem foi o seu Ryoma? – o sorriso dele parece mudar de repente._

_- Meu pai, mas eu nunca consegui derrotar aquele velho..._

_- Verdade? Mas você parece ser tão bom no tênis._

_- É porque ele me treinou pra vencer os outros, mas derrotar ele é outra história bem diferente! – dá de ombros e volta a me encarar – E você? Por que é que começou a jogar tênis?_

_- Ah, essa é fácil! – sorrio – Bom, de início foi porque a Haruki pediu. Ela precisava de uma parceira pra praticar os saques que o ex-treinador, que era também o namorado dela, ensinava. Mas depois ele a largou por outra garota. Haruki quis desistir do tênis, mas eu a incentivei a continuar como um tipo de terapia pra esquecê-lo e daí em diante nunca mais largamos!_

_- É por causa disso que vocês são tão unidas?_

_- Sim! Pode-se dizer que jogar tênis aumentou a nossa estima._

_- Eiji e eu nunca tivemos esse tipo de problema. – ele pega a xícara e bebe outro gole de café. Faço o mesmo._

_- E por que vocês dois gostam tanto de tênis então?_

_- No meu caso eu não sei responder, quando vi já estava jogando! Assim que vim morar aqui, nos EUA, conheci o Eiji e daí nós vimos que o tênis era uma coisa que tínhamos em comum. Começamos a jogar..._

_- Vocês parecem ser populares com as garotas, principalmente as que jogam tênis também. – ele afasta a xícara e ergue uma das sobrancelhas._

_- Por que você acha isso? – (ele também se esqueceu que no mesmo lugar em que me viu praticando também jogou e lá tinham muitas garotas!...)._

_- Daquela vez em que vocês foram jogar um contra o outro... – eu tento sorrir da melhor forma que consigo._

_- Ah... Mas aquelas garotas estavam surpresas por pouco._

_- Se você acha... – viro o rosto, tomando outra "dosagem" de café._

_- Por que não está namorando ninguém? Se é que não se incomoda de eu perguntar isso agora... – levanto a cabeça um tanto surpresa e balanço a mão._

_- Não, não! Tudo bem. – deixo a xícara, ainda meio cheia, na mesa – Eu até já tentei sair com um ou dois rapazes, mas a maior parte deles só quer se aproveitar de mim, então eu deixei de tentar. – ele volta a soltar a xícara._

_- Eu não acredito que todos sejam assim; deve haver algum cara que você deve ter gostado de verdade ou algum que te correspondeu, não?!_

_- Bom... Teve um sim, mas ele não era fiel como eu pensava._

_- Ele te traiu? – o rosto de Ryoma se contraiu e ele parece se interessar._

_- Sim... – lamento, mexendo as mãos e abaixando a cabeça – Não durou muito tempo, porque eu descobri o que ele estava fazendo logo quando flagrei uma cena dele beijando sua secretária, mas acho que valeu a pena pra me dar uma lição! – suspiro. Uns segundos de silêncio mais tarde e sinto duas mãos tocando as minhas sobre meu colo._

_- Sakuno, ele por acaso vem à sua festa de aniversário?_

_- Ah é, ele vem sim. Ele é um amigo da irmã da Haruki, que não tem a menor idéia do que aconteceu._

_- Nem contar pra ela que ele te traiu você contou?_

_- Não. Não tive coragem... – confesso cada vez mais encabulada com seu toque suave. Ele chega mais perto._

_- Sakuno, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa..._

_- Ah... Pode perguntar. – sinto meu estômago revirando outra vez._

_- Você não se importa por eu estar passando mais tempo do que o normal na sua casa, não é? – fita-me sério._

_- O quê? – minha única reação é a de surpresa. Achei que ele fosse falar outra coisa (como se eu gostaria de ser sua namorada, talvez...!) – Não, eu não ligo. Gosto da sua companhia, Ryoma! – abro outro sorriso._

_- Pra falar a verdade, estou ficando surpreso com as minhas próprias atitudes ultimamente... Eu não sou de fazer esse tipo de coisa._

_- E... Por que acha que está fazendo? – quase sussurro._

_- Porque eu... – ele pausa e só depois vai aproximando nossos rostos, o meu com uma das mãos que agarrou meu pescoço – Eu acho que te amo._

_- Ham?! – mal tenho tempo de pronunciar direito a última palavra._

_Os lábios quentes de Ryoma tocam minha boca despreparada e consigo sentir um leve sabor de leite (ele tomou o leite morno que preparei pra ele logo que demos uma parada pra merendar sem que eu visse!). Bem devagar ele empurra a língua pra dentro da minha boca, de encontro a minha, e mesmo com elas entrelaçadas a necessidade de união vai ficando cada vez maior._

_Quando dou por mim, já estou sentada no colo dele, tentando respirar no ritmo que meu coração sente que precisa pra continuar batendo. Meus braços parecem não querer me obedecer e já foram parar ao redor do pescoço dele, que está segurando com ímpeto a minha cintura, como se achasse que irei fugir a qualquer momento...! O que não deixa de ser uma verdade._

_Começo a tentar, em vão, me soltar do abraço dele, que fica mais apertado conforme procuro me livrar. Seus olhos são tão penetrantes que chega a ser quase impossível não observá-lo! Ryoma traz meu corpo para mais perto do seu e vai aos poucos dando leves beijos no meu pescoço. Nisso a minha maior preocupação é em não me arrepiar e ele sentir que estou gostando._

_- Ryoma... Eu não sei se nós devemos... – sussurro, mais suspirando que provendo algum tipo de frase._

_- Por-que-não? – continua me beijando enquanto fala – Somos-adultos._

_- Eu sei, mas... – outro suspiro – Nós mal nos conhecemos!_

_- Eu-não-acho – olha nos meus olhos -, faz quase um mês que nos vimos pela primeira vez Sakuno._

_- Mesmo assim. – ele inicia uma sessão de carícias pelos meus braços, me deixando visivelmente arrepiada._

_- Eu não sei ainda o que eu sinto, mas eu não paro de pensar em você!_

_- Eu... – as palavras parecem engasgar na minha garganta._

_- Posso pelo menos continuar perto de você? Não vou fazer nada que não queira, eu prometo! Só quero ter certeza dos meus sentimentos por você._

_- Eu quero que você fique comigo. – admito – Não quero que se afaste!_

_- Mesmo? – ele me abraça – Vamos nos conhecer melhor primeiro, nós podemos sair pro cinema ou pra outro lugar depois do seu aniversário!_

_- Claro! – devolvo o abraço e nos afastamos – Mas vamos devagar._

_- Sim. – sorrimos – Mas... Será que eu posso passar a noite aqui hoje?_

_- Pode. – começo a massagear seus cabelos – Pode vir na hora que quiser._

_- Vou me mudar pra cá ainda amanhã então! – deposita outro beijo na minha boca – Eu espero que goste de gatos. O Karupin vai gostar de você!_

_- Eu amo gatos! – volto a circular seu pescoço e dou-lhe um longo beijo._


	3. Cap 3

Obs: A parte em **negrito** quem está narrando é o Ryoma, o resto é a Sakuno.

**Cap. 3**

**Quando beijei a Sakuno na própria casa dela achei que estaria ferrado, já que eu poderia ser o único ali que nutria algum tipo de sentimento com segundas intenções! Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando ela retribuiu o beijo e disse que queria que ficasse com ela. E aqui estou eu... Acabei passando mesmo a noite com ela!**

**(Claro que no melhor sentindo da coisa!) Sem restrições ou um tipo diferente de repulsa, dormimos um ao lado do outro. Se for por mim, pela primeira vez de muitas! É ótimo poder sentir o calor de outra pessoa enquanto estou dormindo, uma que não mie ou comece a ronronar quando troco de posição durante o sono.**

**Ela ainda está dormindo. Começo a pensar em como realmente posso ter mudado certas atitudes e algumas maneiras de pensar em uns assuntos graças a ela. Para uma pessoa que só se preocupava em trabalhar e seguia a vida por uma agenda entupida de data marcada e horário interminável, esquecer até de levantar cedo é um marco!**

**Sakuno se meche na cama e abre devagar os olhos. No momento estou acariciando seus cabelos e a observando, no que devo estar com um sorriso muito bobo na cara. Seu sorriso vai crescendo.**

**- Bom dia. – digo num suspiro de voz.**

**- Bom dia. – ela retribui no mesmo tom – Que horas são?**

**- Deve ser dez e pouco, mas não importa. Temos o dia livre.**

**- Mas Ryoma, os convidados chegarão por volta das seis horas! – desço a mão para seu ombro, sem desfazer o sorriso.**

**- Temos muito tempo. Eu quero ficar com você agora. – abraço-a.**

**Toda a preocupação dela parece desaparecer e só o que eu posso ouvir são as nossas respirações lentas no mesmo ritmo. Sakuno se agarra com preguiça em mim e acho que consegui ouvir um riso bem baixinho que ela deu. Vou acariciando o seu pescoço com a mão do braço que está apoiando a cabeça dela e com a outra sua cintura.**

**- Achei que tudo tivesse sido um sonho... – escuto-a murmurar e levanto seu rosto para ter certeza – Pensei que iria achar a cama tão vazia quanto nas outras vezes no seu lado.**

**- Mas eu falei sério, tudo o que eu disse ontem foi de verdade!**

**- Então você quer mesmo ficar do meu lado?**

**- Claro! – massageio sua bochecha – E até acho que não vou mais precisar passar tanto tempo assim com você pra ter certeza do que eu sinto. – sorrio maliciosamente. Ela me encara atenta – Eu te amo!**

**- Mesmo? – seu sorriso se alarga – Eu não quero ter que sofrer de novo Ryoma, e nem quero que você sofra.**

**- Nenhum de nós vai sofrer, porque eu sei o que estou dizendo.**

**- Eu me sinto tão feliz! – ela pula encima de mim. Acabo quase rolando pra fora da cama e começo a rir – Ah!**

**- O que foi? – levo um susto junto com ela.**

**- Eu me esqueci de encomendar a pinhata! – ergo a sobrancelha.**

**- Pinhata? Você brinca disso ainda? – ela bate de leve no meu braço enquanto continuo rindo.**

**- Não seja chato Ryoma. Vamos que eu tenho que pedir antes que a loja feche! – a pressa com a qual ela se levanta é a mesma com a qual eu seguro seu pulso e a puxo de volta pra cama, agarrando sua cintura assim que cai por cima de mim.**

**- Não podemos fazer isso depois? Eu quero ficar mais tempo do seu lado aqui, na cama. – o rosto dela fica vermelho e não consigo deixar de sorrir com isso.**

**- Não... Não dá. A loja fecha às cinco da tarde nos sábados.**

**- Por que tão cedo? – resmungo. Ela ri.**

**- Eu tenho que preparar nosso almoço também.**

**- Então pelo menos me deixa te ajudar.**

**- Pensei que não quisesse se sujar, senhor Ryoma!**

**- Eu posso tomar banho junto com você depois. – volto a deixá-la envergonhada com o comentário.**

**- E isso não é avançar o sinal? – faz uma careta, tentando em vão se soltar dos meus braços.**

**- Já dormimos juntos mesmo... Que mal faz?**

**- Mas não passamos a noite juntos do outro jeito!**

**- Se tivéssemos passado você iria tomar banho comigo?**

**- Como assim? – sem me conter, rio alto com a elevação da voz dela – Ryoma, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão pervertido!**

**- Então estamos nos conhecendo melhor.**

**- Tá bom, seu bobo. – sem prévio aviso, ela me dá um beijo doce e carinhoso, aprofundando aos poucos.**

**Circulo seu pescoço para aproximá-la mais de mim e apóio com gosto a outra mão atrás das suas costas, aproveitando o momento. Ela dá leves suspiros entre minhas carícias, mas quando suas mãos chegam até os meus ombros, deslizando pro peito, eu não fico nada diferente. Em alguns segundos acabo me empolgando e subo.**

**Chego sem demora alguma até a fina camada de tecido que é a blusa do pijama que ela está usando e entro por baixo dela, fazendo um vai e vem por suas costas e aí paro no sutiã. Quando estou quase desabotoando a peça, que sei que ela só está usando porque teve um homem dormindo do seu lado ontem, ela interrompe o beijo.**

_- Ryoma! – levanto e o repreendo. Ele suspira._

_- Desculpe. Eu sou homem, não consegui me controlar!_

_- Então é melhor pararmos por aqui. – levanto de vez da cama (mas, ainda sim, tô feliz por ele tentar avançar o sinal!) – Eu vou preparar o almoço enquanto você toma banho e quando acabar é minha vez. – digo enquanto abro a porta – Assim que almoçarmos, nós saímos pra ir atrás da pinhata._

_- Sim senhora. – escuto-o responder – Sakuno! – chama. Eu viro._

_Sem que ele me dê tempo pra que reaja, tasca um beijo de me fazer perder o fôlego. Pela terceira, ou quarta vez (eu nem sei mais!) na manhã, ele quase me mata com a falta de espaço pra respirar! O único momento na minha vida que fui beijada com um famoso desentupidor-de-pia e nem consigo retribuir!_

_- Você ainda está com gosto de café. – ele lambe os beiços._

_- Ah, Ryoma! – mais coro do que reclamo – Vai logo tomar banho!_

_- Certo! – ri e joga outro beijo na minha bochecha antes de se trancar._

_Entre um riso e outro vou fazer o almoço. Como o combinado, nós dois nos aprontamos e comemos para ficarmos prontos só depois de uma da tarde. Levamos pelo menos mais duas horas de carro (no dele claro, porque eu não sei dirigir!) procurando o novo endereço do dono da loja, que muda e não diz pra onde vai pros compradores que são seus clientes há séculos (tipo eu)!_

_Logo que achamos a pinhata perfeita, que tem o formato de uma bola de tênis, nós voltamos e a botamos no teto da sala, onde não vai poder quebrar nada na hora em que rachar ao meio. Em seguida Ryoma e eu vamos direto pra outro banho (claramente um de cada vez) e ficamos em uma sessão de preguiça no sofá da sala esperando os convidados, assistindo qualquer coisa._

_Em pouco tempo eles chegam: meus pais e minha avó, só os familiares e amigos mais chegados do Eiji e da Haruki junto deles e a família do Ryoma. Fiz questão de trazer todos no mesmo instante em que virou meu amigo! Toda a comemoração leva ao menos umas quatro horas da chegada ao bolo e quando todos vão embora juntos, Ryoma, Eiji, Haruki e eu vamos para um quarto._

_Sentamos no chão e Haruki mostra a raquete nova que comprei antes de colocar em pé no chão e sentar. Eiji e Ryoma não fazem idéia do que estamos pretendendo até sentarmos em círculo com ela no chão._

_- Vamos jogar "Dez Minutos no Paraíso"! – comemoro a oportunidade de conseguirmos fazer isto este ano._

_- Ah, esse jogo é tão antigo quanto aquela pinhata!_

_- Vamos lá Ryoma, é divertido! – Haruki incentiva – Eu solto a raquete e escolhemos um lado pra ver quem começa. Só joga uma vez cada participante, traduzindo, jogamos duas vezes. Depois giraremos a raquete e a pessoa pra quem o cabo apontar vai entrar com a que girou dentro do closet._

_- Seria mais rápido se fôssemos à deriva mesmo!_

_- Cala a boca Eiji! – ele desfaz o sorriso com um visível medo e Ryoma e eu rimos – Então, quem vai comigo?_

_- Eu vou! – Eiji se candidata, levantando a mão._

_Depois de resolvido que os garotos começam, Ryoma gira a raquete. Nem é preciso dizer que o cabo pára em mim, e já aparentemente prevendo a cena, Eiji e Haruki se entreolham rapidinho e começam a rir baixinho quando nós dois entramos no closet. Para evitar que os dois tentem olhar pela janelinha na parte de cima da porta, Ryoma coloca um cabide na frente e seu casaco._

_- Vamos ter que ficar aqui por dez minutos. – digo entre risos assim que ele termina de arrumar o casaco no cabide._

_- E isso é ruim, por acaso? – sorri, e um sorriso bem malicioso por sinal._

_Ele me agarra pela cintura e começamos a nos beijar com uma loucura imensa, aproveitando pra tocar bastante um no outro. Após uns oito minutos assim, usamos o resto do tempo pra planejar como fazer o Eiji e a Haruki irem pro closet também. Logo que saímos, eles nos encaram com sorrisos de ponta a ponta das orelhas, mas continuamos na mesma postura séria de antes._

_- Então tá... Ah, olha só! – Haruki começa, olhando pela janela – Já é bem tarde, acho melhor irmos embora._

_- Não mesmo! – seguro a raquete e empurro pro Eiji – Vamos continuar!_

_- Mas... – ele também tenta argumentar, mas o Ryoma entrega a raquete._

_- Vamos lá Eiji, você que insistiu pra gente jogar esse jogo!_

_- Não acham melhor a gente terminar outro dia?_

_- Não senhora dona Haruki. – sorrio – Pode jogar._

_Eiji já girou a raquete umas três vezes e só elegeu Ryoma e ele mesmo. Na hora em que ele vai girar uma milionésima vez, Ryoma e eu nos olhamos e resolvemos botar o plano em ação. Ele bate de leve na raquete sem que mais ninguém veja pra fazê-la perder a força e ela pára logo de primeira na Haruki._

_- Finalmente essa raquete parou! – finjo cansaço entre as risadas. Haruki olha pra mim com uma cara de "E isso é bom?" – Vamos lá, vocês dois vão!_

_- Ham, eu tenho a impressão que o Eiji não deve ter girado direito, e..._

_- Não tente desconversar Haruki! – empurro-a e o Ryoma o Eiji._

_- Ei, espera um pouco aí Ryoma! – ele reclama._

_Jogamos os dois ao mesmo tempo dentro do closet e fechamos sem dó nem piedade. Pra nossa alegria, eles estão aflitos com o fato de estarem sozinhos lá dentro e se esquecem de pensar em uma idéia parecida com a do Ryoma, nos deixando uma visão perfeita do que está acontecendo pela janelinha. Dá para ouvir o que estão conversando também, então nos encostamos bem perto._

_- O que você quer ficar fazendo enquanto passa o tempo?_

_- Eu não sei... – (pra uma garota super cobiçada no colégio, a Haruki tá nervosa demais só com um homem!) – Podíamos fingir alguma coisa._

_- Mas por que temos que fingir exatamente? – ela se surpreende com a pergunta dele – Quando você disse aquilo... Não queria entrar comigo?_

_- Não é isso! É que... Apesar de eu gostar deste jogo, eu pretendia fazer só com que o Ryoma e a Sakuno entrassem, então eu... – antes que ela termine, o Eiji acaba dando um selinho nela._

_Ryoma e eu comemoramos do lado de fora. No dia seguinte, em uma bela manhã de domingo, ligo pro Ryoma e marcamos de nos ver no shopping. Ao nos encontrarmos na frente de uma sorveteria, caminhamos e conversamos no caminho do cinema, mas é quando vemos a Haruki e um urso gigante branco vindo na nossa direção. Só depois notamos que o urso na verdade é o Eiji._

_- O que estão fazendo aqui? – rio da tentativa do Eiji de carregar o bicho._

_- Viemos comprar o seu presente. – ela sorri – Acabamos nos tocando quando nós voltamos para casa que esquecemos seu presente de aniversário, então eu vim sozinha, mas achei o Eiji na mesma loja de artigos esportivos e viemos procurar alguma coisa no shopping. Resolvemos comprar este ursão!_

_- E Ryoma, se não se importa, pode me ajudar a carregar ele que eu não tô agüentando mais! – sem demora, ele agarra a outra ponta do urso – Valeu pequenino! – suspira – Então, é verdade que vocês já estão namorando?_

_- É sim. – Ryoma se adianta e fala na frente. Ruborizo e confirmo._

_- Que bom! – Haruki comemora, quase dando pulinhos._

_- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, nem precisou tanto esforço!_

_- Idem pra vocês dois. – Ryoma fala e rimos do constrangimento deles._

_- Já que estamos dois a dois... – Eiji continua – Vamos tomar um sorvete. – todos concordam e voltamos pra sorveteria de antes, mas no caminho o Ryoma me pára e deixamos os outros dois passarem na frente._

_- O que foi Ryoma? – sorrio. Ele retira um pacotinho verde com uma fita amarela da pequena mochila que trouxe e me entrega um cartão._

_- Feliz aniversário atrasado Sakuno. – sorri._

_No papel de presente ainda é possível ver algumas marcas de arranhões de garras. Sem dizer mais nada, abro o embrulho e retiro da caixinha um colar de ouro com um pingente de uma raquetizinha de tênis. Alargo o sorriso e levanto alto a corrente, admirando a delicadeza._

_- Eu amei Ryoma! É um ótimo presente, muito bonito!_

_- Não tanto quanto você. – ele toma a corrente das minhas mãos e afasta meu cabelo, prendendo no meu pescoço – Ficou melhor do que eu esperava..._

_- Onde foi que você achou um pingente de raquete?_

_- Não se surpreenda com os tipos de enfeites que os vendedores fazem!_

_- Mas deve ter sido muito caro. – olho uma última vez pro pingente antes de encará-lo – Podia ter comprado só banhado._

_- Imaginei que fosse dizer isto, mas não precisa se preocupar. O dono da loja é amigo do meu pai e me vendeu pela metade do preço._

_- Que safado... – finjo me zangar e cruzo os braços – Por que não me deu ontem, enquanto estávamos assistindo tevê?_

_- Só tive tempo de embrulhar pra você ontem de noite. – dá de ombros – O Karupin não ajudou muito, rasgou o papel e eu fiquei sem nada onde desse para colocar seu presente! – descruzo os braços e rio._

_- Tudo bem. Não tem problema! – abraço-o – Eu sei que você me deu com carinho, e pra mim isso é que basta!_

_- Ei, vocês dois! – Haruki chama lá da frente – Andem!_

_- Vamos gente; Ryoma, eu não posso carregar isso sozinho!_

_- Já estamos indo! – grito de volta, rindo._

_- Se a fila aumentar a culpa é de vocês! – Haruki dá uma última bronca antes de segurar o meu bichinho de pelúcia pelo outro lado._

_- Mas que coisa, nem tem tanta gente no shopping assim! – Ryoma ri._

_Ele me dá um rápido beijo e corremos na direção dos outros dois de mãos dadas. Eles também dão as mãos e sorrimos. Uma vez, lembro de ter ouvido minha mãe perguntar o tipo de presente que eu gostaria de ganhar, se pudesse escolher qualquer coisa. E eu respondi: "Não importa se for caro ou barato, nem único ou igual a todos os outros, desde que seja dado por quem eu ame!"_

_**Fim

* * *

**_

**** Gente, que coisa cansativa! Tive um surto e escrevi os dois últimos capítulos de uma vez. Achei até que ia ter que fazer um quarto, mas acho que deve tá bom, né? Please, mandem seus reviews e façam uma autora feliz! Logo, logo eu vou estar postando uma fanfic maior com todos os personagens principais, tá? Kissus**


End file.
